The technology relates to a toner container that contains a toner, an image forming unit provided with the toner container, and an image forming apparatus provided with the toner container.
An image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic scheme is in widespread use. One reason for this is that the image forming apparatus using the electrophotographic scheme is able to achieve a high-quality image in a short time, compared with an image forming apparatus using other scheme such as an inkjet scheme.
The image forming apparatus using the electrophotographic scheme includes an image forming unit that forms a latent image (an electrostatic latent image) and attaches a toner to the formed electrostatic latent image. The image forming unit includes a toner container that contains the toner.
In a process of forming an image, the toner attached to the electrostatic latent image is transferred onto a medium, following which the transferred toner is fixed to the medium. As a result, the image is formed on the medium.
Various proposals have been made for a configuration of an image forming apparatus. Specifically, a storage device (a substrate member) that stores information necessary for allowing the image forming apparatus to form an image is used to thereby acquire the information, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-228596. For example, the storage device may store information such as information on a toner.